A Taste of Nightmares
by BlueShift5
Summary: Mandy has nightmares. She must face her demons or suffer the consequences!


**I love the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, but I own nothing! Nothing!**

**A Taste of Nightmares**

Princess Mandy sought to banish the horrible nightmares she'd been having since the scarlet sorceress, Mindy, cast an evil spell over her. She had been tormented nightly since her fifteenth birthday by visitations of the foul witch and her hideous pet, the toadlike Irwinbog. Against the advice of her regent, she took the Ivory Wand of Yog, itself cursed from the darkest corners of Hell. She held it in her hands while waiting for sleep to overtake her. Only on the battlefield of dreams and nightmares could she hope to vanquish these demons. _This has to end . . . tonight!_ As her eyes became heavy, she clutched the wand ever tighter, fearing she would lose her grip on it.

As she reached the border of sleep, the wand spoke to her.

_Fear not my lady. I will help you defeat these enemies if you will but grant me a boon and, perhaps, a bit of your soul!_

She entered her dreamworld, fearful of these demons that plagued her. Ordinarily, Mandy feared very little, but these nightmares had to end, and even she shuddered at the thought of confronting them. Before her lay the vast, steaming swamp of the disgusting creature, Irwinbog! It made her skin crawl just thinking of what unspeakable evil lay hidden in it's mist covered depths.

"Well, well! What have we here?" A voice came from nowhere, startling the princess. "My! You're serious this time, aren't you?" The voice belonged to the sorceress, Mindy. "The Ivory Wand of Yog, is it? Do you even know how to use the damned thing?" the witch laughed.

"If it will not answer to me, then I will just use it to beat you senseless!" the princess growled.

"Oh Mandy! Mandy, Mandy, Mandy! Puh-lease! I can tell you know nothing of the wand! Why, I myself would be unwilling to even touch it for fear it would take my soul and my sanity!

"That you even have a soul is questionable at best, and you're already insane, so what's the problem?" Mandy sneers.

"Ha, ha!" she mocks, "Very funny Mandy, and in case you didn't know, that was sarcasm! Isn't that right, Irwinbog?"

_Oh crud!_ Mandy thought. Mindy's banter was just a distraction for the swamp beast to sneak up behind her. The creature grasps her with his suction cup fingers and knocks the wand away.

"Heh, heh! Me like you, sweetie! You, me get married, have plenty tadpoles!" he drooled.

"Ugh! I think I'd rather be eaten by you first!" Mandy blanched.

"No worry, sweetie! Before tadpoles, me eat you good!"

"Moron! How do you expect to make tadpoles if you eat. . . me. . . fir. . .?" Irwinbog grinned broadly and gave her a wink. Mandy tried hard not to throw up at the thought, as she felt the toad beast's long and slime covered tongue wrap itself around her thighs.

"Now, now, Boggy! Patience! We're trying to torment her, not give her a heart attack!" Mindy smirked.

"Awww!" he groans. Mindy focuses her attention back to Mandy.

"Ha, ha, ha! I've always wanted to see you squirm, Mandy, but your strength of resolve has always denied me that pleasure. Since hitting puberty, your female hormones began to kick in, but your uptight nature has always prevented you from 'following through'! From there it was soooo easy to fashion a spell to make you desire the thing you wanted least. The conflicting thoughts would drive you mad!" Mindy cackled.

She ran her fingers along Mandy's cheek, then under her chin, and smiled as she brought her face closer to Mandy's.

"You know, I've always . . . desired you . . . Mandy. Have you not . . . desired me . . . also?" she said seductively.

Mindy drew closer, their lips barely touching. Mandy closed her eyes. The nightmare was beginning again. She could feel Mindy's breath on her skin, but more than anything, she wanted to feel those soft lips pressing against her own. She feels a hand slip into her bodice, caressing her breasts, then raking the nails gently along the bottoms of her soft globes. Mindy takes Mandy's face in her hands and kisses her gently.

"Ah, my princess! You liked that didn't you?" Mindy smiles.

"Yes! . . . more . . . please!" Mandy is completely spellbound. Mindy pulls away, smiling wickedly.

"My nails are coated with a lust potion, and by merely raking your skin with it, I put you under my control" she laughs.

Irwinbog retracts his tongue, as it is beginning to dry out. He smacks his lips.

"Me turn next?" he asks.

"No! I'm having fun teasing her! You'll just have to wait your turn!" she scolds.

"Irwinbog no like sloppy seconds!" he moans.

"Sloppy seconds?" Mindy screeches, "You're the one to talk, Slobberpuss!" The toad cowers as the witch lambasts him.

Mandy falls to her knees with the distraction. "Just teasing me, huh?" she sobs. Before her on the ground lay the ivory wand.

"Now is the time milady. I can vanquish these two if you will but vow to give me a part of your soul . . . and my boon! You are too weak to do anymore!"

"Yes, anything you want! Just make them pay!"

Instantly, the wand transforms into a knight clad in ivory armor. He brandishes a mace as he approaches Mindy and Irwinbog unnoticed, then kicks Mindy into the toad, and they both fall to the ground, groaning.

"I am your adversary now! You must face me!" bellowed the knight. Mindy hisses, then casts a spell in his direction. The spell, however, is absorbed into the mace, which then continues to drain Mindy of her powers.

"Get him!" she shrieks at Irwinbog, but he can only look at her with love in his eyes. Mindy suddenly realizes she dug her nails into him when they fell!

"You, me have many tadpoles! Me so horny! Me love you looong time!" he drools.

"Ahhh! Get away from me, you freak!" Mindy runs off into the swamp screaming! Frog man follows, happily ever after her.

The knight turns to Mandy, "Now, about that boon, milady?"

"What, huh, would, huh, you, huh, have of me?" she pants.

"I would partake of the pleasures of your flesh, milady!"

"Fine! I can't take it anymore! But I'm on top!"

She pushes him onto his back, and wrestles with his codpiece before straddling the ivory knight. She grimaces as she thrust herself back onto him. With penetration finally comes relief. Mandy collapsed onto his chestplate, content at last.

"Now, milady, about that second part of our agreement?"

"You can't have any 'cause I haven't got a soul to give!" she says, exhausted.

"Aw, man! What am I gonna tell my boss?"

"Wait a minute. That whinny voice. . .?" Mandy pulls off the knight's helmet. "Nigel Planter? What the hell are you doing here?"

"He . . . hello, Mandy! I . . . this is just a part-time job while I'm going to college, heh! Kind of like delivering pizza! When I saw you, I thought I could finally get to . . . you know, heh!" he laughed nervously.

"What? Collect a tip?" she growled menacingly.

"Don't get mad, Mandy! It's . . . it's only a dream . . . really!"

"Why you no good, dirty little . . .!" She picks up the mace lying next to him and raises it overhead.

"No, Mandy don't!" the young wizard pleaded.

"If it's just a dream, then this won't hurt at all, will it?"

"Mandy! Maaannndddy!" he screams, then transforms back into the wand just in time as Mandy sends the mace slamming into the ground, where his head should have been.

"Gawd! I'm starting to hate guys with glasses!" She continues to pound, "Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" until finally she rolls over on her back, closes her eyes and smiles. _Now __that__ was a good dream!_ she thinks as she clutches the wand to her breast. She can still hear Nigel's voice screaming her name.

"Mandy! Maaannndddy!" _Oh gawd! It's not a dream!_

A knock comes on her door, and she wakes with a start. "Ya better hurry and get up, mon, or yer gonna miss yer bus!"

It was Billy and Grim, come to fetch her for school.

"Be right out." she sighed groggily.

"By de way . . . can I have me leg back?" Grim asks meekly. Mandy opened her door briefly as she stuck the leg bone into his eye socket, then slammed it shut again.

"Ouch! Hey!" he grumbled, "The least she could have done was rinse it off!" Grim eyed his femur, then stuck out a green tongue to give it a lick. "Mmmm!" he smiled.

The door opened a little and Mandy stuck her face out, revealing a naked shoulder and a bra strap dangling from it.

"Sorry 'bout that Grim. Could you be a dear and sand that smoother? I'd like to borrow it again . . . tonight!"

"Anytime . . . 'Sweetie'!" She glared at him, then slammed the door. Grim continued licking.

"Watcha got there, Grim? Can I have a taste, too?" Billy asked. Grim just laughed.

"Git yer own leg bone, boy!"

**The End**

**A/N: What? Do I have to explain to you guys (and girls!) what she was doing with Grim's leg? Get a grip! (pardon the pun!) Bet you wanted a little more Mindy action, too, huh? Ecchi! Pop Culture Reference: "Me so horny! Me love you looong time!" comes from the movie "Full Metal Jacket."**


End file.
